Trail of fire
by pianoandcello
Summary: Blaise Zabini is a 6th year student at Hogwarts and has just learned something life changing. He is a veela. Threesome/ possibly moresome, and mpreg
1. Prologue

Prologue:

He couldn't believe this, he just couldn't. He was not entirely human. His mother had spent so much of her energy trying to tell him as such his entire life, he just had never put much belief, or much care, into trying to listen to her to discern if it was actually true or not. I guess it would explain why his mother always had men over their house; why his father had disappeared when he was such a young age. Where had he gone? That was not a question that Blaise knew the answer to. The really only thing he knew about his father was that he had had dark wavy hair and semi-tan skin, both of which he had inherited. He had also his fathers aristocratic facial structure; strong chin, cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass. From living with his mother his whole life, he knew he had inherited three things; his slender but strong body shape, his strange bluish/purple eyes, and his creature inheritance… he was a veela.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Chapter One: First Encounter

Blaise could not believe it. He just couldn't. For his entire life he had thought he was one thing when all this time he was something completely different. Blaise decided he needed to know more about this t_hing _that he was. Getting off of his bed inside of the slytherin dorm room, he quickly ran down to the library to try and figure out all there was to know about veela.

_Veela: A deeper look inside _

Attributes: _When the traits first appear on inheritors 17__th__ birthday, the male or female will start to notice some very real changes. First: The inheritor's hair will grow slightly longer in a male and several inches for a female. The hair will also develop_ _an almost unnatural sheen to it and will become extremely soft and silky to the touch. The_ _eyes with stay the color the person was born with, but like the hair, it will develop a noticeable gleam. _

_Reproduction: Like all other species known throughout the world, a female will be able to become pregnant and give birth the normal way. But, unlike every other creature in the world, male veela will be able to carry young within him. Males that will be able to give birth will be able to be distinguished by the fact that, with their inheritance, they will have shrunken a few inches and will have slightly larger hips. Female veela pregnancies are the usual nine months, but because of anatomy and growth, a male pregnancy will last a year exactly. _

_Attracting a mate: Like humans, veela are very attracted to a particular scent that is coming off of a possible mate. Unlike humans, a veela will be attracted to another veela's scent consciously. This is because, for veela, a scent is called a 'song'. Once a veela has inherited, this song will be 'played' like an aura around them until that veela has all the mates it needs to get him or her pregnant. The actual getting a mate is quite simple, all the veela has to do is share a passionate kiss with the other veela they want as their mate and their songs will mix to become a symphonic shield that will never allow them to be broken apart. _

_Number of mates: Female veela will never have more than two mates. But, also having to do with anatomy, male veela could have anywhere from two to five mates in order to get them pregnant. _

Closing the book, Blaise sat back with a heavy sigh a looked at his hips. Wonderful, he thought, they were slightly larger and rounder than when they had been before his seventeenth birthday. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to go and take a walk through the school to clear his head.

Just as he was about to leave the library, he heard an incredibly sexy and all to familiar voice come out of the shadows.

"Going somewhere, Zabini?"

Aw hell, Blaise thought, it was the one and only Draco Malfoy


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: arrogant arse

"Well Well Well, look what we have here, a new submissive veela" Draco crooned

Blaise stumbled back in shock and then surged forward in anger, " how do you know? What's it to you?" Blaise sneered in overt aggression, trying to hold back his attraction.

"Because I", Draco began mightily, " am a dominant veela", he finished with a flourish and a bow.

Blaise looked back at him with growing suspicion and mounting interest. Maybe this boy, man he corrected to himself as he looked at Draco's shoulders, would be his mate. Blaise almost slapped himself, as he thought that; no, no matter that Draco and himself had once been best friends, then turned to polite indifference, he would look at everything from an open mind. He refused to treat Draco like an outsider just because of their past together.

"So where are you headed Blaise? Could I escort you there myself?" Draco asked shyly. Wait a minute, Draco's shy? Since when did this happen? Draco had always been cocky and arrogant, could be downright selfish, and was an arse hole about fifty percent of the time.

" Yes, yes, you can walk me to my next class, I have Herbology" Blaise said with unaccustomed confidence and unconsciously reached for Draco's hand. When Draco careful put his very large hand into Blaise's smaller one, Blaise felt a zap and looked, with dilated pupils, into Draco's. He had not been a veela for very long, but somehow he knew that, without a doubt, Draco had just become his first mate.

Author's notes

Hey guys, whoever is out there, sorry my chapters are so short, I will try to make them at least a little bit longer in the future.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reassurances

After locking eyes for about half a second, they each hastily looked away. Blaise could not believe this was happening; he was only seventeen for Pete's sake! Blaise backed away and into the wall. He couldn't believe this, it was actually happening. While a part of him, the Veela part, couldn't stop looking at the slight bulge in Draco's pants, the human part of him wanted nothing more than to run away and hide under a rock for eternity, or at least until he was twenty.

"Blaise, are you okay?" Draco asked, peering down at him with concerned, beautifully grey eyes. He loved Draco's eyes, loved that they were so expressive even when he tried to school the rest of his face not to be. Wait… loved? No, he COULDN'T love Draco already, could he?

"I….I need to get to class" Blaise said unsteadily as he got to his feet. Before he could stop him, Draco pulled him into a searing kiss that left him breathless and made his knees weak.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then" Blaise said, and then he walked away. Oh God, he thought, it was so hard to walk away from him. All he wanted was to turn back around, have Draco pin him to a wall and fuck him into oblivion. Now those thoughts truly terrified him. Steeling himself, he walked away as quickly as he could to his next class, Herbology.

When he got there, everyone had already taken their place in from of their desk, so Blaise hurried to get to his seat.

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us Mr. Zabini, I trust it will not happen again, will it?" The professor asked critically.

"No, mam" Blaise answered quickly and politely. At least he desperately hoped it wouldn't happen again, what with having Draco for a mate and having to find AT LEAST one other mate in order to get pregnant, and then he had morning sickness and the actual baby to worry about. He would be lucky if he made it the next year and a half alive.

Mentally slapping himself, he got out his notebook and started to take notes. After an hour and a half of lessons, he never thought he would say this; he was absolutely bored to tears. He couldn't stop thinking about Draco; those gorgeous eyes, that silky hair that he just wanted to run his hands through, and his SHOULDERS. His eyes rolled back in his head a little as he thought of those broad shoulders that he couldn't wait to grip onto as Draco pounded into him. At those thoughts, his trousers decided to become unbearably tight and he couldn't stop himself from reaching down and readjusting himself.

All he really wanted was to go back to his dorm room and sleep so he could dream about Draco, but he decided the next best thing would be to go to Headmaster Dumbledore and talk to him about all of these different feelings that he was having.

Blaise walked into the headmasters' room feeling really stupid and insecure, he just wanted to spend all day with his mate.

"Blaise, my boy! Come in, Have a seat, do you want anything?" Dumbledore was always so kind to everyone, but especially him. He wondered if it was because he had been a very dear friend to his father or if it was because he and his mother used to have a romance, a long, LONG time ago. Because Veela lived for a very long time and Dumbledore looked ancient.

" No, no, thank you professor, I just had something I wanted to talk to you about" Blaise began with more confidence than he felt at the moment.

" This wouldn't happen to have something to do with your creature status, would it?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

It was a good thing that Blaise had already been sitting down, because he just had the breath knocked out of him and he just stared in numb shock at the wise old man.

" Well, yes, I'm very confused as of late as to what is happening" Blaise started hesitantly.

Dumbledore gave him the look that said he was listening and gave the "please proceed" hand gesture.

" I don't know what to do!" Blaise all but shouted in frustration, " Earlier today I met Draco in the hallway and he touched my hand, I felt this strange zap, we looked at each other, and, I don't know how I knew this, but we mated! And now I don't want to be away from him for more than an hour, all I can do is think about him and daydream about him" Blaise said all of this as if he was going to collapse dead in a matter of minutes.

"Well my boy" Dumbledore began, " It seems you do have a lot on your mind, I will try to put you at ease. From what I know of Veela, they…. you, are very sexual creatures. Once the initial mating his done, the submissive, I'm assuming this is you, will have an almost constant need consummate that initial mating. Once that is over, you will be able to stay away from your mate for longer periods of time, though Veela, especially new Veela, will not be able to stay away for longer than a week.

At the mention of what a Veela's nature was like, Blaise bushed harder than he ever thought he would. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, but he could not help it with talking to a man like Dumbledore.

"Since your relationship is about to get more serious, I would be happy to give you your own set of rooms to make not having a lot of other people around you easier on THAT part of your relationship with Mister Malfoy" Dumbledore offered kindly.

Blaise nodded, "yes, I think that would be great, thank you for helping me, sir". Dumbledore nodded and with that greeting, Blaise ran to go find Draco, hoping he was as excited as he himself was about their new rooms.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Already?

Blaise did not know where Draco was, do he decided to play a little game and ambush Draco on his bed, which was only a few beds away from his own, but not for long, soon they would be sharing a room all to themselves and whatever others mates he got. On his way to the slytherin dorm room, he passed an absolutely huge man, who much have been at least 6 foot 6 with light brown hair and fuck me gorgeous deep blue eyes, that, as soon as they caught sight of him, seemed to darken in lust.

"Huh, maybe he is another Veela" Blaise thought to himself. Once Blaise passed by completely gorgeous man, he had to loosen his trousers yet again. This was one of the downsides to being a Veela; you could get turned on at the drop of a hat.

Once inside the Slytherin dorm room, Blaise decided to play naughty and get undressed all the way down to his boxers and get under the covers. What he was not expecting though, was for Draco to take so damn long, so he accidentally fell asleep. He woke up minutes later when he could sense his mates' presence.

Once Draco caught sight of Blaise, he moaned. He could not believe his submissive, who he had just found earlier today, was lying in his bed, almost completely naked, wearing a come hither smile.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty boy" Draco purred, completely turned on " I should teach you a lesson about possibly revealing your delicious body to anyone but me and your other possible mates".

"About that, Draco, I talked to Headmaster Dumbledore today about that and he said he would be more than happy to give us our own set of rooms" Blaise said excitedly

Draco just looked at him, stunned. They had just had their initial mating earlier today, and now, this soon, he might be ready to go all the way? It had to be to good to be true. He was the luckiest Dominant ever! Draco whooped in joy and excitement, picked up his absolutely gorgeous submissive, brought their lips together in a searing kiss, and pressed him into the wall.

Draco's kisses trailed down his neck, slowly, lovingly, and his teeth started nipping him all over. Blaise started to pant heavily. Draco's head was getting closer and closer to his dick. Did he want Draco to do this? Hell yes, but maybe not quite yet, maybe in a few days when they were settled into their new rooms. He knew he did not want to make love for the first time until he had his second mate, which, surprisingly in his mind, was a place that was being filled by the gorgeous man with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Blaise decided that he would tell Draco about a potential new mate in a few days, again, also after they had settled into their new rooms. Draco trailed his lips down hips chest, kissing and nipping, until he reached the front of Blaise's trousers, then he looked up into Blaise's eyes and asked, "Is this alright? I know it is only the first day of our mating and the rest of our lives, but can I do this for you?"

"What if someone comes in and sees us" Blaise asked nervously

" I highly doubt someone will come in love, it is after all during the day and everyone else should be in class".

Blaise didn't need any more assurances than that, deciding that now was as good a time as any, he may be a submissive, but he was still a man with needs. Draco must have seen the answer in his eyes, because he tugged down the zipper with his teeth and brought out Blaise's cock.

"God, your so beautiful" Draco whispered reverently as he ran his hands up and down the length of him. Blaise couldn't do anything but moan and crumple his hands into Draco's fine white-gold locks as the slightly older boy deep throated him.

Draco reached his hands up to twist Blaise's balls and ran a tongue around the rim. Blaise couldn't believe this; he never could not have imagined that something like this could be done with such love and affection. Blaise picked up his hips and started to pound into Draco's hot mouth.

" Draco, Draco" Blaise panted in ecstasy, " I'm coming" and with that Blaise shot his lad into his new lovers waiting mouth.

In the heat of their post-coital bliss, they did not notice someone come in through the door, someone with deep, gorgeous dark blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The second mate

Rylan's POV

He couldn't take this anymore. He just couldn't. Watching his fellow dominant pleasure their submissive without his help was too much. He wanted to make his presence known, but how? The first time he had seen the purple/blue eyed submissive in the hall that day, he knew he was destined to be his mate. He let out a soft grumble at the memory and saw a black head of hair and a white-blond head of hair snap up and look up at him, sue to his ginormous height. The blond rushed to cover his mates naked form with his own and asked scathingly, "Who. Are. YOU!" He bit the last word out scathingly.

"I think he is my second mate" came the soft reply from the gorgeous submissive behind him.

"May I ask what your name is?" He began a bit hesitantly, " My name is Blaise and this is my first mate, Draco".

"My name is Rylan" He rumbled deeply, taking a little bow.

"Well, Rylan, would you mind turning around so I could put on something a little more appropriate?" Blaise asked sweetly with a little smirk.

"Not at all, I know you might not be comfortable with me as of right now" He turned around and heard a rustle of fabric. Oh how he wished he could see his mates body, now that he was here it would almost certainly soon be rounded with child. He sniffed the air and it smelt pure and clean, apart from the potent smell of cum. That meant his and Draco's submissive was unbroken; he was completely clean for their taking.

"You can turn around now" Blaise said. He turned around and his breath caught in his throat. His gorgeous submissive was dressed in a simple white button down shirt and black pants that completely clung to his shapely legs. Sitting down, Blaise decided it would be best to just ask what Rylan was doing here.

"Because you are my mate, and veela don't usually mate for the first time without all of their mates present". Blaise blushed at the sound of Rylan telling him he was a virgin. Of course he already knew that but having someone else tell him was a bit disorienting.

"So, Rylan, I guess now would be a good time to get to know you, if we are to be mated for life", Blaise said matter-of-factly as he crossed his legs and prepared to listen.

"Well, I don't know if there is a lot to tell. I am a 28 years old volcanologist from New York, but I grew up outside of Pennsylvania. My parents were, and are, both Veela and I was conceived during their first mating when they were 17. I have a large family of 8 siblings, of course, counting me there are nine; five boys and four girls."

Blaise listened to all of this with a smile on his face. After his baby sister had died, his parents had never found the strength to try again, so he had remained an only child.

It felt like they had been talking for only a few minutes, but when Blaise looked out the window it was pitch black. He and Draco had been talking and getting to know Rylan all day. He suddenly felt exhausted, the energy draining from him in a huge waterfall.

"You are tired" Rylan rumbled deep in his throat and looked at him with such adoration it took his breath away.

"A little" Blaise confessed hesitantly. Draco picked him up, the muscles in his arms bulging. Just as Draco was picking him up, Rylan pulled him back down for their first kiss together. Blaise moaned and opened his mouth to the kiss. While Blaise put his tongue into Rylan's mouth, he also pulled Rylan back so that he was on top of him.

While all of this was happening, Draco sat with his back resting on the headboard, palming his suddenly rigid cock through his jeans.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to do this" Rylan began in his deep, rumbling voice, "you should probably get to bed, you have classes tomorrow. We, after all, have the rest of our lives to do this".

Blaise pouted, but knew his older lover was right, he was tired and had a long day of school to get through tomorrow before the weekend. He didn't know what was happening to himself, all he wanted to do was pin Rylan down and fuck himself on that undoubtedly large cock, where a week ago, any mention of a cock of any size would have made him blush like the virgin he was. But that was before he became a Veela.

Author's Note:

Do you think their relationship is going too fast? Too slow? The next chapter might take a little while to be completed because I need to do some much needed character and plot planning.

Also, I have a question for you guys. I want the Veela's in my story to have a kind of "Heat" period but I don't want to call it that since everyone else does, do you know any other names I could call it?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crescent Cycles and discoveries

Blaise woke up to the feeling of being frozen. It was reaching into his limbs and insides, turning them into ice. He tried desperately to stop the ice from spreading, but it wasn't working. The burning ice was quickly traveling to his bum and cock, threatening to freeze them. It was then that he somehow instinctually knew what was going on; it was time to mate.

Missing scene. Trying to figure out how adult fan fiction works.

"What", Blaise said while trying to catch his breath, "what was that?"

"That was your crescent cycle", Rylan explained calmly while stroking both his and Draco's shoulders.

Blaise must have had a very confused look on his face, because Rylan let out a deep and guttural laugh that had his supposedly warn out cock lifting up in interest.

"We, as Veela, are creatures of extreme carnal desires during our every day life when we are around our mates. Since we are normally very heated and passionate, our mating cycles are very different. Instead of becoming very hot, like most other creatures, we become unbearably cold. It helps submissives, like you, become pregnant. We, as your dominants, penetrate you and warm you up enough to impregnate you. Without our bodies and our seed during your cycle, you would feel like you are being frozen from the inside out", Rylan explained with utmost patience while he and Draco listened in fascination.

"But", Blaise hesitated, "does that mean I am pregnant?" he asked while subconsciously moving his hand to cover his mostly flat stomach.

"It is very possible", Rylan began hesitantly, " Veela pregnancies are very quick to leave evidence on a submissives body. A male Veela's pregnancy will last a year, because of the anatomical differences of the male body. Your possible pregnancy should, if you are pregnant, start showing itself within the next few hours." Rylan had trouble holding back his excitement, he had just mated to the most wonderful submissive in the world, and now he possible had a child growing in said beautiful submissive. He couldn't wait to see his body swell with his child.

"How long do they usually last?" Blaise asked while getting settled down between his mates. Feeling, for the first time in his life, at peace.

"If they are fertile or not it depends. If it was a fertile heat, and we will have to wait until tomorrow to find that out, it will have lasted exactly a week. But if it was not fertile, it will have lasted between three and five days. " Rylan explained.

Blaise nodded and settled back in his pillow. He couldn't explain it; yes he was a seventeen-year-old boy; yes he was not out of school yet; yes he had never had a full time job; but all of that suddenly didn't seem to matter. He wanted this "crescent cycle" to have been fertile. He wanted his own children to love and care for. He had two wonderful, caring, attentive, protective, supportive, and loving mates who could take care of him and any children they had together. He wanted to give his dominants children.

He snuggled down deeper into the sheets and started too drift off to sleep. Almost subconsciously, both of his mate's hands found his makeshift womb.

The next morning, Blaise awoke to a gut wrenching nausea. He had to get to the bathroom, and fast. He tried to get up, but couldn't, something was in the way.

In his sleep-heavy mind, he called out in distress. His mates woke up and started touching him to see what was wrong.

"What is wrong, my love?" Rylan rumbled deeply, alert for danger.

"I can't get up" Blaise practically cried, "Something is wrong". His mate's eyes widened and they pulled back the blankets and sheets in a hurry, eager to stop their mates suffering.

What they saw stopped them all short. Blaise's flat stomach had grown considerably over night and now looked like a three-month pregnant belly.


End file.
